uparadisefandomcom-20200213-history
Nanobana Kinako
(Defender) |number = 78 |element = Fire |team = Raimon (Chrono Stone) Entaku no Kishi El Dorado Team 01 Chrono Storm Shinsei Inazuma Japan Inazuma Best Eleven |seiyuu = Yūki Aoi |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime = Episode 018 (Chrono Stone)}} Nanobana Kinako (菜花黄名子) is one of the major supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. She joins Raimon as a defender and later Mixi Maxed with Master Dragon to become a defender of Chrono Storm. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Japanese Version *''"Her cheeks are soft like mochi. Shoots and dribbles are also her specialties even though she's a defender."'' ---- European Version *''"Known for her cheery disposition and her all-round skill with the ball."'' Appearance She has long, milky brown, silky, straight hair and brown eyes which are exact to Fei Rune's. She also has fair skin tone. She wears an orange headband. Unlike the commonly seen female uniform of Raimon, she wears a cream colored vest on top of her white shirt. She also wears an orange ribbon tied around the collar of her white shirt, dark purple shoes, black socks and still wears the generic blue skirt just like the other female Raimon members. Nanobana is quiet small if compared to her teammates. When she's an adult, her hair grows a little longer and she's matured. She doesn't wear any headband but instead it is tied up into a ponytail. King Arthur's Era In King Arthur's Era, she wears a white, brown and black knight uniform. Her cape is red and she also sports a sword with this outfit. Personality When she first appeared in episode 18 she was really cheery and joyful to become a Raimon player. She seems to be very positive and sunny most of the time. She is also quite kind and a little bit childish, though this masks her personality of being serious and understanding. In episode 21, it was shown that she gave the position of being Mixi Maxed instead to Kirino, since she understood Kirino's will and desire to help. In a few episodes, she is seen to be very careless of what she does, and does things that other people have to say sorry about. Background Nanobana Kinako originally came from the future. She married Asurei Rune, and had a son called Fei Rune. However, after Fei's birth, she died. In order to protect Fei from Feida. Asurei brought back the young Kinako to his timeline, as Fei didn't know who she was. Plot (Chrono Stone) France Era She first appears in episode 18 in which she was shown running towards the clubroom in her school uniform. Though, when she enters the clubroom, she is shown to have worn the Raimon soccer uniform and happily says, "Captain! Welcome Back!" to Matsukaze Tenma, who had just returned. Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi, Midori and Akane thought that she was a new manager but she explains that she's Raimon's new ace striker as she reveals her shirt number being number 10 and shocks Shindou and Tsurugi. Hamano explains that when they were away, Nanobana was in the team, serving as the ace striker. Fei explained that this is probably the cause of Time Paradox. Suddenly, Nanobana decides to switch her uniform, and was about to remove her soccer uniform in front of everyone when Midori, Aoi and Akane stopped her, after which Tenma and Shinsuke suddenly turned to the opposite direction. Everyone then comes to the other soccer training place and talks about what they have to do next. Daisuke explains that they need to go Jeanne d'Arc's era and Nanobana volunteers herself to Mixi Max with her, as both of them are girls. She was happy then when she was chosen to be one of those to time travel with the Raimon team. In episode 19, she and the other members of Raimon met with Jeanne d'Arc. Wonderbot tried to Mixi Max her with Jeanne, but it failed. Then, Nanobana asked Jeanne to play with her. She practiced with Tsurugi, and was seen to easily steal the ball from him and Tsurugi compliments Nanobana that she can play as a defender. Tenma calls her Nanobana-san, but Nanobana asked why Tenma was so formal when he used to call her Kinako. She is later seen along with Shinsuke, Tenma, Tsurugi, Kirino and Fei with Jeanne, going to a battlefield. In episode 20, she encourages Jeanne to have a meeting with Charles VII. She was also seen to have been listening secretly to what Jeanne and Kirino were talking about, which was what about what they can do. Later, she invited Charles to play soccer along with her and Tsurugi against Tenma, Shinsuke and Fei. As the match proceeds, she explains to Charles that soccer is about teamwork. As the match proceeds, she easily dribbled all the members from the other team. For the game against Protocol Omega 3.0, she plays as defender. In episode 21, after Tenma lifted the team's spirits, Kinako tells him he is right and that the team would do their best. Later, as Dhanna passed the ball to Bahamusu, she intercepted it, kicking the ball to the side line. Tenma then congratulates her, and Kinako asks to Jeanne if she'd seen it. However, the girl was too scared to watch the match. In the second half, she was placed as forward with Kirino. She said that her main position is forward and that she could show here skills but Charles said that they should go with his strategy. When Wonderbot was to made Mixi Max between her and Jeanne, she tells him that he should do it with Kirino in her place. She was later happy as the Mixi Max was successful and that she understood that Kirino should Mixi Max with Jeanne and not her. Three Kingdoms Era In episode 22, after Taiyou appeared, she said "It's been a while." to him and he answered yes which shocked most of the Raimon members in which Shindou replied that this might be another time paradox. Later, she was chosen to go to the Three Kingdoms era. At the era, Raimon met Ryuu Gentoku and helped him to push his canon out of the mud. Then, she, some Raimon members and Ryuu Gentoku are challenged by some members of Zanark Domain, Chouhi and Kanu to a soccer battle. Kinako, along with Shindou, Tsurugi, Tenma and Ryuu Gentoku were chosen to play against them. In the soccer battle as Rasetsu tried to made a pass to Chouhi, she intercepted it and made a pass to Tenma. When Ryuu Gentoku left the Raimon goal open, all the Raimon members including her were shocked. In episode 23, they won the soccer battle against Zanark Domain with 1-0. In the match against Karakuri Heibayou after Shinsuke couldn't stop Karakuri Heibayou's Gear Drive, she used Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi for the first time to block it, being successfully to do so. After that, she was thanked by Shinsuke for stopping it which she replied that it wasn't any problem. At the end, Raimon won the match with 2-1 and met Shokatsu Koumei. In episode 25, she intercepted another shoot that made Shinsuke try harder and successfully stop Zanark. Bakumatsu Era In episode 26, she asked some men in the area where Okita could be, in which Midori blocked her mouth. Throughout the whole episode, Midori had to watch everything she did and sometimes had to stop her. Jurassic Era She also joined the group again in episode 31. When Daisuke said that one of the powers would go to a flying defender, she immediately volunteered herself, which he accepted. Later in the episode, she was seen watching over Tenma and Fei training at night. In episode 32, she listened to Fei revealing to Big that he has been abandoned by his parents. In episode 33, she finally unleashed her keshin Akatsuki no Miko Amaterasu and used Kourin no Ya to pass through members of Perfect Cascade in the match. In episode 34, she knew Fei had a keshin and was able to convince him otherwise to use it, and was able to unleash his strength. She was happy when Fei released his Keshin and Mixi Maxed with Big. King Arthur's Era In episode 35, she shocked everyone when she was able to get an artifact of King Arthur, mainly his crown. Fei questions Kinako later again but she doesn't answer his question, instead she says that it's a 'secret'. After the time travel accident, she became a part of the Entaku no Kishi. In episode 36, she stopped Tenma before he said Aoi and said that he should refer Aoi as princess. In the match of Entaku no Kishi and Tenmas, she was ordered by Kirino to stop members of Tenmas from advancing. After the match, she protected Aoi but got kidnapped by Master Dragon instead. Ragnarok Tournament She was chosen as a member for El Dorado Team 01 and went training with her teammates. She was very worried when Fei collapsed due to his headache. She stayed with him at the hospital. During the match against Zan she was really worried about the Tsurugi's injury. In episode 41, she used her Mixi Trans with Master Dragon during the match. She was also very depressed when Fei went back to Second Stage Children and shot an own goal. In the second half, she managed to use her Keshin Armed for the first time. Though at the end of the match, El Dorado Team 01 lost the match with 5-1. In episode 46, she was worried about Fei when he used his powers against El Dorado Team 03. After the match of El Dorado Team 03 and Garu, an angry Kinako tell Fei that she told him that he shouldn't obey the others as he was doing with SARU. The boy replied by saying that he didn't need of her help as she doesn't has nothing to do about that. Kinako replied that she have all about it, as she is Fei's mother, shocking all the members from Raimon In episode 47, the past was revealed on how she met Asurei and was able to convince Fei to come back. She was seen smiling to Fei when he was back and Fei smiled back. She was seen in a flashback while she was doing her Mixi Trans with Master Dragon. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W Nanobana is a part of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Later she interrupted the arguement between Kariya and Nishiki, but failed to stop it. She, Fei, Tenma and Shinsuke were the only ones who didn't have any arguments. Later, she, together with Tenma and Tsurugi, used Fire Tornado TC and they scored a goal breaking through Lotus' Destiny Cloud. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 134 *'TP': 164 *'Kick': 126 *'Dribbling': 105 *'Technique': 114 *'Block': 173 *'Speed': 109 *'Catch': 95 *'Stamina': 97 *'Lucky': 104 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Normal Form *'GP': 134 *'TP': 167 *'Kick': 126 *'Dribble': 105 *'Block': 173 *'Catch': 95 *'Technique': 114 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 97 *'Lucky': 104 ---- Mixi Max Form *'GP': 136 *'TP': 198 (228) *'Kick': 119 *'Dribble': 102 *'Block': 170 *'Catch': 107 *'Technique': 123 *'Speed': 131 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 109 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Kick: '''A *'Guard: A *'Body: '''B *'Speed: 'B *'Control: B *'Catch: '''B Hissatsu |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'DF Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi' *'SH Yakimochi Screw' *'OF Sky Walk' *'SH Fire Tornado TC' *'DF Kirakira Illusion' (Master Dragon) |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= '''Normal Form' *'DF Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi' *'SH Yakimochi Screw' *'OF Sky Walk' *'SH Fire Tornado TC' ---- Mixi Max Form *'DF Kirakira Illusion' *'DF Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi' *'SK TP Plus 30' *'SH Fire Tornado TC' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Normal Form *'SH Yakimochi Screw' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SH Fire Tornado TC' *'DF Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi' ---- Mixi Max Form *'SH Yakimochi Screw' *'DF Kirakira Illusion' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Akatsuki no Miko Amaterasu' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Normal Form *'KH Akatsuki no Miko Amaterasu' Mixi Max Form *'KH Akatsuki no Miko Amaterasu' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Normal Form *'KH Akatsuki no Miko Amaterasu' Keshin Armed Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KHA Akatsuki no Miko Amaterasu' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Master Dragon' Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Master Dragon' **'SK Keshin no Setsuyaku!' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX Master Dragon' Hissatsu Tactics Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *' Kimon Tonkou no Jin' Relationships *'Asurei Rune' (Husband) *'Fei Rune' (Son) Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Managers R' *'Inazuma '12' *'Raimon Dreams' *'All Arms' *'Managers N' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Raimon Dreams' *'The Key Person' *'Battle Parents' Trivia *Her name, Kinako, means soy flour, which is a pun of her hissatsu technique which has the same word, Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi. *The "Ki" (黄) in her forename means "yellow", which stays with the pattern of the managers in GO being named after colors. This could also be a reference to the yellow vest she wears on top of her shirt. **Her dub name comes from two shades of yellow: 'gold yellow' (colour of her hair) and 'lemon yellow' (colour of her vest). *It is claimed by Fei Rune that her appearance in the team is the result of a time paradox. This is because Asurei Rune put her there, to protect their son Fei. **She said that Tenma used to call her "Kinako," which is another time paradox. *She is the second of Raimon's players to Mixi Max without the Mixi Max Gun, the first being Taiyou. *She has character songs called Yasashii Mirai with Fei and Seishun Oden with the other three managers. *Both Kinako and Fei are based on the old Japanese folklore which is a rabbit that lives on the moon and he is seen pounding in a mortar and pestle some ingredients for mochi which put many puns on their hissatsu techniques. *It was lately confirmed by Level-5 that she was 27 years old when she gave birth to Fei. Navigation